senshi in a american mall
by kireina
Summary: what would happen if the japanese sailor moon cast was set loose in a american mall? choas i tell you....>.> chapter 1 enter the mall
1. enter the mall

Senshi at a American mall  
  
{What if the senshi {plus my made up kireina and my friends made up yari} went to a American mall what stores would they go too, what would they buy, how would seiya and usagi communicate with the sales people? Let's take a look and see}  
  
*Usagi and the gang including the outers and the starlight stand outside a big building with a big sign that reads MALL*  
  
Yari: this is the mall come on guys lets go inside.  
  
Usagi: I cant wait I've always wanted to try fast food.  
  
Seiya: yummy..  
  
Michiru: I hope their make-up selection is good  
  
Yaten: it better not be trashy.like Michiru's lipstick  
  
Michiru: WHAT DID YOU SAY YATEN?  
  
Yaten: *snicker* nothing  
  
Taiki: I hope they have a good selection of books  
  
Ami: me too..  
  
Haruka: they better have some store pertaining to cars or I'm ganna pound you yari  
  
Kireina: papa be nice to yari please..  
  
Yari: *gulp* yes they have a car shop.  
  
Usagi: *points finger at mall* lets stop talking and lets go!  
  
*The senshi enter the building*  
  
Seiya and usagi: FOOD *run out into the middle of the food court and look at all the fast food outlets*  
  
*Michiru and yaten walked off towards the make-up store*  
  
*Ami and taiki walk to the bookstore talking about American literature*  
  
*Makoto and minako run off to J.C Pennies*  
  
*Kireina and yari walk off towards the toy/anime store*  
  
*And haruka walked to the car shop waiting to harass the owner about ever little thing wrong with the shop*  
  
{mwhahahhaha what kind of choas can ensue??? Find out in the following chapters comeing soon chapter too "I want a hooppy meal please"} 


	2. i want a hoppy meal please

Senshi in a American mall chapter 2 I want a hoppy meal please  
Usagi: fast food at last now lets see where do we go *scouts the area*  
  
Seiya: how about that one with the BIG gold M for a logo that place looks good.  
  
Usagi: ok! *She runs over to the McDonalds* hey seiya can you read this for me I cant read the menu.  
  
Seiya: sure it says.. It says.Uh-oh of all the times to want taiki here he's not..  
  
Usagi: you cant read it either huh?  
  
Seiya: I can read a little bit of it.I think it says "hoppy meil and french frised polse drink 8.99"  
  
Usagi: I wonder what a "hoppy meil" is I hope it's yummy cause I'm ordering 4  
  
Seiya: ok then I'll order 4 too! *He walks up to the register*  
  
Sales-person: hello how may I help you..  
  
Seiya: "I wornt 4 hoppy meils plese"  
  
Sales-person: 4 what sir? You mean happy meals right?  
  
Seiya: "yes 4 hoppy meils"  
  
Sales-person: uh-huh..bob 4 happy meals.  
  
Bob: ok *starts making seiya's order*  
  
Usagi: "me wanet some as seiya"  
  
Sales person: .I hate serving foreign people.so you want 4 happy meals too?  
  
Usagi: *nod nod* "hai 4 hoppy meils for me"  
  
Sales-person: ok bob make that 8.that'll be 24.90 sir  
  
Seiya: usagi pay the man  
  
Usagi: I thought you had the money..  
  
Seiya: but I thought you had it.  
  
Both: uh-oh.  
  
*Suddenly they both hear a high pitch scream*  
  
Mystery screamer: oh my god your seiya Kou I'm such a big fan of yours! You guys want lunch here let me pay *she pays for their food* I cant beleave it's you are you here on concert?  
  
Seiya: uh.how do you know Japanese.who are you? and no I'm not here on concert..jest out for the view..  
  
Mystery person: my name is tara shramek and I'm one of your biggest American fans as for Japanese I self thought myself!  
  
Seiya: oh.well thanks for the food.  
  
Tara: can I sit with you?  
  
Seiya: what?  
  
Tara: can I sit with you please?  
  
Seiya: of course.  
  
Tara: REALLY?  
  
Seiya: yeah I guess {you expected me to put no right. }  
  
{x.x end chapter one next chapter the make up store} 


	3. makeup,fans and fighitng

Senshi in a American mall part 3 Make-up, fans, and poor yaten  
*As our hidden camera closes in on the make-up shop you hear a joint scream of.*  
  
Yaten/michiru: YOU CALL "THIS" MAKE-UP???  
  
*The sales person gulps*  
  
Sales person: it's what we have.  
  
Michiru: this jest wont do this make-up is way tacky..  
  
Yaten: for once michiru I totally agree with you  
  
*Michiru gives yaten a dirty look*  
  
Michiru: yeah for once.  
  
Yaten: exactly that's what I said *nods head*  
  
Michiru: you know yaten I otta hit you.  
  
Yaten: I'd like to see you try.  
  
Sales person: *cough* excuse me but would you two care to keep looking around  
  
*Michiru and yaten both blushed and ran to keep looking at make up when they here a load yelp*  
  
mystery fan #2: oh my goodness your Kaioh michiru I got all you cds.  
  
Michiru: oh really thank you *smiles*  
  
Yaten: ever heard of me? *strikes a sexy pose*  
  
Fan: no.  
  
Yaten: *thud*  
  
*Michiru giggles into her hand*  
  
Michiru: yaten Kou the poor forgotten pop star *laughs*  
  
*Michiru wonders around some more and picks up a bottle of aqua nail polish*  
  
Michiru: I think I'll take this  
  
Sales person: alright that'll be 199 dollars {x.x expensive huh?}  
  
Michiru: a little pricey. but alright *pays* come on forgotten one  
  
*yaten grumbles as he headed out of the store with michiru*  
  
{Coming soon chapter 4 kireina meets the dub *note: poor kid finds out her parents are cousins here x.x*} 


End file.
